mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman from ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island, who appeared in the Mighty Med and Lab Rats crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. His main power is super-strength. Biography Background Adam Davenport, along with his younger siblings Bree and Chase, are one of the world's first bionic superhumans, created by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport. Adam serves as the muscle of his team, but is shown to be dim-witted most of the time. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he met a fourth bionic sibling named Daniel. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Adam helped Kaz, Oliver, Skylar Storm, and his siblings fight against The Incapacitator. Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength: Adam's main power. He is the strongest of his siblings, being at least 10 times stronger than the average person from season one of Lab Rats and would have gotten stronger from upgrades in other season's,rivaling that of Tecton. He is strong enough to beat The Crusher,the strongest man in the universe, in a weightlifting contest (he lifted the same weight as the Crusher but with one arm and even threw the Barbell) therefore Adam is the strongest man in the universe. ** Super Jump: 'He can jump very high distances. *'Heat Vision: Adam can produce heat rays from his eyes, and can control the intensity of the beams. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Blast Wave:' When Marcus was about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. When Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. He glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. His blast wave is powerful enough to knock out Tecton. *'Underwater Breathing/Strong Lungs:' Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. His ability, Pressurized Lung Capacity, is related to this. ** Pressurized Lung Capacity: Because of his bionically enhanced muscles and natural strong lungs, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. *'Mental Link:' Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the feeling as tickling. It is assumed Bree is also able to do this. *'Martial Arts:' Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand-to-hand combat, much like his siblings. *'Quick Thinking:' Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Glitches *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: '''Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), when he accidentally hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in Leo's Jam, when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong. *'Heat Vision Sneeze:' Sometimes when Adam sneezes, he unintentionally activates his heat vision, when he sneezes a hole in Davenport's painting. *'Flame/Fire Vision:' As a glitch of his heat vision, Adam can shoot flames out his eyes.' '''When he is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. (Robot Fight Club) Appearances Season 2 *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Trivia *He is seen in the sneak peek of the crossover. *Adam is the first (known) person to beat the Crusher. Category:Teenagers Category:Lab Rats Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Character Category:Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Lab Rats Characters